


What You Want and Need

by vkdemon



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Dominance, Dubious Consent, M/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkdemon/pseuds/vkdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Kurtofsky fic exchange. Prompt: Slavery AU. One gets the other as a slave because their parents/relatives think it’ll be a way to get those “gay urges” taken care of in a socially acceptable manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Want and Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teamkarofsky](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=teamkarofsky).



The slave was huge. 

It was the first thing Kurt thought when he saw the male bound in single rings around his wrists that led by a delicate chain to a plain circle around his thick throat. It would be so easy for that body stocked with muscle to break the pathetic jewelry. But he didn't. He stayed still, at seeming peace with his place on his knees. Kurt felt the bitter taste in his mouth. 

"I can't believe this is their gift." Kurt scoffed, walking past the man frozen on the floor of the Hummel Living Room. "Oh, all the... I make a single comment about the possibility of calling off the wedding and they purchase me a..."

"Kurt, don't be rude, at least name him." Burt sighed, knowing the gift slave from his fiance's family would not go over well. 

"I don't want him!" Kurt huffed and the kneeling man didn't even flinch. "I want someone I desire, not some arranged marriage. Not a girl!"

"Kurt, this marriage was set in motion years ago. It's expected for a man with your appetites to take someone to... satisfy your needs. You like Quinn, she's been your best friend for years." Burt tried to reason with his stubborn child. 

"It's not fair! I don't want some Heavy..."

"Sirs... This slave is not a Heavy. If you please, Sirs, Master Fabray forwarded the papers along. This slave is a Body class and Tutor class." The bulky slave spoke and Kurt found himself surprised by the softness of his voice. 

"You're built like a Heavy Labor class slave." Kurt moved in front of his new possession, looking down at the body it came with. "So you're educated. How civil, I can have you around and claim you are here to help me with college. All the while my 'unnatural' urges get taken care of by way of your skills."

The slave knew better than to respond to the vitriol in Kurt's tone. Burt nodded at the new servant when Kurt went storming up the stairs. The servant followed until he was shut in Kurt's room, alone with the pacing man. 

"A Body slave. I can't believe they gave me a sex slave. I don't like her, even if I did... do things with you. I can't like her. I just want to live my own life. And now you." Kurt turned on his heel, acknowledging the other man in the room. "You are sent here to what? Make sure I stay complacent? I hate this. I don't want you!"

"This slave regrets he is not pleasurable to your eyes, Sir." He leaned forward, pressing both hands to the floor so his face was closer to the floor. "Master Fabray will be happy to make the exchange for a more acceptable Body slave for you. This slave's training was thorough in all pleasures of the flesh a male master could desire, as well as a female mistress. If it pleases you, this slave could be of service to your bride-to-be, to leave you free for what it is you want from life."

"Oh." Kurt flushed, walking a little circle again. "No, that... no, I'm not going to foist you off on Quinn. Or exchange you. I'm just not going to use you for your... pleasure training. I have a mountain of college classes to prepare for after the wedding. I hope you were trained in the sciences. Hell, if I can comprehend it."

"Yes, Sir. This slave was trained to be able to assist in tutoring in all subjects of mathematics, sciences, philosophy and composition. This slave hopes to be of service in any way." His back straightened, sitting properly.

"You'll need a name." Kurt took out a box from the top of his closet. It was an old hat box, meticulously kept from dust collecting, but the years showed in the ear on the edges and the unraveling ribbon. 

Kurt set out a collar, it was embedded with emeralds that glinted in the light. The next was more of a ribbon, an interweaving of lilac and white lace that formed in the back at a bow. One by one collars were placed on the bed, some worn, some plain, and some ornate. "Come over here. These were passed down to me from my late mother. They’re from her favored slaves at my grandparent's estate. It's huge, acres of land and a manor house. There must be almost 200 slaves working there, but these belonged to her very favorites."

Kurt touched each one, remembering the stories associated with his mother's youth. "She said I would get to pick one when I was given my first slave. She was going to pick it out with me for my 16th birthday. I guess you're a little late." 

"My apologies for Sir's loss."

"Is it that obvious that she's dead?"

"Sir is crying." 

"I do that, often as I scream these days." Kurt wiped the tears from his cheeks. "Enough. She's not here and she would not have picked you. So... let's see if any of these actually fit."

With the patience long trained into the slave he endured collar after collar being choked around his neck. Most of the trappings were obviously meant for female slaves. Finally one fit, snuggly, but the slave could control his breathing in smaller in and outs. 

"That looks terrible. Tomorrow I will have you sized. I'll have to dip into my clothing spending to get a proper collar. If you are going to be mine you have to look your best. Understood, David?"

"Yes, Sir." David smiled at Kurt's wrist where it traced the flesh pressing into the collar. He finally had his name. 

~~~

"I just don't get why now. The marriage hasn't even happened yet. First the slave and..."

"How does he look? They didn't let me help pick him out." Quinn interrupted in her usual way as she sipped her tea in the Hummel's backyard. 

"Not what I expected. He's huge, at least 6 foot tall with biceps bigger than my thighs. He's also old fashion, respectful. He still uses 'this slave' to speak about himself."

"He must have been classically trained."

"Karofsky was the breeding house."

"Oh, wow. Father dropped so much money." Quinn looked down into her tea.

"Quinn... Your dad moved the wedding up. We were supposed to be married when we finished college, not now. We just got our acceptance letters for God's sake. I didn't even apply to bring a slave. Just I can't imagine the paperwork now."

"Kurt, I'm pregnant." Quinn broke into the rant.

"And I'm so not comfortable with just ordering him to bend over and in.... WHAT!?" Kurt grabbed Quinn's hand. "You're pregnant? I thought you were in the celibacy pact or whatever."

"I guess my slave counted more than I thought." 

"You fucked your slave and you're pregnant? I thought they usually neutered?"

"He was trained as a house slave, specifically for gardening. He wasn't... I didn't even think. I'm sorry, Kurt."

"It's okay. Now... well, now I know. It's okay, Quinn. you've been my best friend since I was 3. We'll get married and get away from your parents once college is over. Your dad's a dick anyway."

Quinn pulled him into a hug. "Thank you."

~~~~

"I can't believe her!" A chair hit the floor as Kurt lashed out. "How could she do this to me!"

Dave watched the tantrum from where he had been ordered to not to stay. Kurt was in a fit, tears clear in his eyes through the anger. Dave waited, listening to the ranting. It told him more about Kurt with every word. 

Seems like Kurt and Quinn had been engaged as children, by their mothers. Common enough in this day and age. Kurt's mom wasn't in the picture, Dave assumed she was dead from the way Kurt said her name with reverence. Kurt was trapped in a marriage he didn't want by an agreement he was never a part of making. Quinn's pregnancy had taken away the last few years of relative freedom Kurt was counting on. Dave inched closer as Kurt's tension ratcheted up and up. 

"I'm never going to get to New York like this. I will never be able to find anyone like me to actually explore life with."

Dave was close enough to catch Kurt's attention. "Sir, may I be of service?"

"What can you do?"

"Many things. I can help sooth Sir." Dave's head was bowed as his hand snuck up Kurt's calf, gently rubbing his thumb in circles. Kurt didn't speak at first, didn't breath hardly.

"Boy, what are you doing?" Kurt touched David's hair, and the slave took it as a sign he could look up.

"Let me take care of you, Sir? I can..."

"What? David, I'm not at all in the mood for even thinking about that. I need to hit something, not engage in sexual activities with a slave."

"Those things don't have to be mutually exclusive. I'm here for Sir's use, please, use this unworthy slave."

"You're asking me to beat you?!" Kurt stared in disbelief at the man. The irritation of his life's choices being taken away still burned under his skin and for a moment it was appealing. To be able to hit without hesitation and make someone else feel the pain he was in. He had to be so nice, and polite and a supporting friend to Quinn. He had to put on a brave face all through his life and pretend like the other kid's insults didn't hurt. Pretend like he was strong for his father when mom died. He had to pretend he didn't churn, and rage and cry with the emotions that bubbled under his skin. 

"Sex and violence aren't so far from each other." David rose slowly, his posture relaxed, at Kurt's command and mercy. 

"You're so big. Like the bullies at school, too strong for me to fight."

"The ones who push you around? The ones who call you those words. Like... faggot." Kurt's eyes flash with anger at Dave's word. "Like fairy. Like queer. I bet they hurt you, shove you around because you're smaller. Because you dress funny."

Kurt growled out the words at the hulking brute taking on the facade of everyone who had ever made him feel lesser, marginalized, or unwanted. His hand struck out against Dave's cheek. He watched the slave's eyes lower, his aggressive posture instantly folding inward. A deep breath and David's eyes raised from his feet to spark fire at Kurt. 

"That all you got?"

"You are asking to be punished."

"Yes, Sir. My body is yours for all things. If you're man enough to take it. I can tell you're a bit confused about that part. With that voice and that sweater." Dave sneered.

The final syllable barely passed Dave's lips before nails sunk into the back of his neck. Kurt tightened his hands around the thick throat of his slave. 

"Shut up! I am not lesser than you or anyone! I am perfect exactly the way I am!" Kurt screamed, a strange blooming of pleasure in his chest when the hulking male stopped speaking. He had done that, he had forced the hateful words to stop. Dave's arms were free, yet they never came up to try to stop Kurt as his face blotched with red. 

Kurt let go and shoved the coughing body to the bed. "I can't control my own life! Do you understand that? I have no fucking choice!" 

"No choice to be gay." Kurt jumped onto the bed, his high heeled boot pushing down against David's chest. He made sure the pad of the heel ground down into Dave's brown nipple. 

"No choice to be effeminate." Kurt snarled as Dave let out a pained whimper from where Kurt's shoe had broken skin. He watched the trickle of blood and smeared it. 

"No choice in who I take as a lover." Kurt went down on his knees, the bones dig into the straining biceps of this slave whom was his only possibility for sexual relations. This slave who likely was straight, but was forced to be gay for his new Master, was the only one Kurt was allowed to fuck, allowed to kiss, allowed to make love to. 

"I don't want you. I don't want a man who has no choice! You know how that makes me feel?" Kurt looked down into the honey eyes of his boy and found sympathy. It burned against his pride, to be pitied by a slave. "You don't understand anything! You're mine to use? Fine." 

Kurt fumbled with his pants zipper and pulled out his half-filled cock. All the high emotion had set him into this state. The slave opened wide, pleading with his eyes. Kurt stopped.

What was he doing? What was he thinking!? Kurt had choked the man, trampled his chest and now with his manhood laying thick against his thigh. Was he really going to take this slave's mouth as his first blowjob? Was this what he even wanted? There was supposed to be at least some kind of romance. It's why he didn't want a body slave. He hated being reminded that his sexuality was the world's dirty little secret. 

"Sir?" The slave tilted his head, his expression tender. "Sir, please don't cry. This slave thought it would help to release... Sir?"

Kurt's tears dripped down his cheeks and fell from his chin onto the slave below. He shifted so his knees no longer pinned David's arms. At that release Dave pushed up, catching Kurt's back so he wouldn't tumble off. Kurt found himself pressed against his slave's broad chest with those bulky arms wrapped around him. It was warmed than it had any right to be. 

"Whatever Sir wants. Whatever you need. This slave can go, with Sir's permission, and seek out a freeman who would desire him in bed... or find an underground club or perhaps... If Sir would let me use of his internet...."

"Boy, stop. Nothing you can do will help. I'm stuck, and it just.... sucks." The fight was gone from Kurt and he took the comfort of David's arms. 

"This slave is sorry he failed you, Sir."

"Just hold me."

"For as long as you want, Sir." 

~~~

Kurt hated the flowers. He hated the caterer. He hated the reception hall. He hated the tux. In fact, he couldn't think of a single thing he liked about this whole damn wedding. T-minus three weeks to the happy day and Kurt was a mess. One florist had quit on the stop after his unpleased assessment of the state of her babies breath. The other lived in mortal fear of him. There was nothing like knowing you could make someone cry by raising your eyebrow. Kurt had only employed the technique once. 

David as a contrast had been wonderful. Kurt's temper was high and whenever the slave would notice, his large body would find an excuse to press against Kurt and redirect his attention. The most effective had come when Kurt was in the bathroom trying not to have a breakdown. The man pressed against Kurt's back and uttered a simple command.

"Breath, Sir."

It worked like a charm, the word would focus Kurt's attention inward, on the erratic jumps of his heart and the tension held in his shoulders and back. One breath in, one out. Dave mimicked the motions. Or was Kurt mimicking? It didn't matter, it made him relaxed and unraveled the stress from his mind. Each action that Dave took centered around Kurt's peace and balance. After the second week before the marriage, Kurt found he simply needed to reach out to make a physical connection to his slave and his breathing would even out. 

"How do you find the guts to order me around all day?" Kurt teased as he undressed for bed.

Dave went perfectly still, tension making the broad muscles over his shoulder blades jump. "This slave would never dare attempt to order Sir around."

"David, I thought you were getting better at this. I told you to refer to yourself by your name."

"Apologies, Sir."

"Also that's a load of crap. You have been ordering me around since you came here. Everytime I get tense, you order me to calm. Yesterday you told me that I should use the bathroom in order to keep me from decapitating Quinn during her 'I'm too fat for my wedding dress' debacle. You have been ordering me."

"This sl.... D-David would be happy to accept any punishment Sir would see fit. Please know, I never meant disrespect. You are my Sir. My Master, the only one I serve." Dave knelt, his back bowed before Kurt, begging for forgiveness. 

"I'm not angry, David. In fact, I'm pleased with the results. I am calmer and more levelheaded after you do so. And because you don't hold the kind of authority my dad or Quinn's parents do, I don't feel the need to rebel. David, you are very good to me. I want you to keep ordering me."

"Sir is not mad? David only does it to help Sir." David's hand dared to brush the top of Kurt's bare foot.

"How much of your slave training was about keeping your masters from hurting themselves?" Kurt asked with a wry grin as he took Dave's chin in hand and raised it. 

David risked a small smile. "I'll never tell. But part of my training was to encourage Sirs who did not want to learn to study better."

"So you are using your Tutor training on me. Not your Body training? I never thought of that. You would have to have the ability to be intimidating if you had to educate." Kurt remembered some of the tutor slaves at McKinley, like Beiste, who was terrifying but technically the slave of Coach Tanaka. 

Kurt slipped into bed and, as was their routine, David turned off all the lights and climbed into the bed with Kurt. "Thank you, David. I think I would have murdered Quinn without you."

"It would be a shame, Sir. She does seem to be your friend."

"Depending on the day." Kurt snuggled back into David's warm body and smiled. Maybe he could see the appeal of having a personal slave after all. "Good night, David."

"Good night, Sir."

~~~

The wedding was insane.

There was no other word for it. Between the reverend's speech about repressing sinful desire and taking joy in the wedding bed as God wanted, Burt's press manager demanding Quinn attempt to look less pregnant in the photos, and Quinn attempting to climb out the window before they could get down the aisle, It was a hell of a day.

Once away from the reception and in the car to their honeymoon, they sat in silence. Suddenly Kurt longed to be drinking and listening to his father-in-law's advice about how to deal with a mouthy wife. 

The stillness stretched between them, lingering as they traveled in the back of the limo to their hotel and their marriage bed. Kurt cleared his throat and loosened his tie. 

"I don't want to have sex with you." Quinn's voice was afraid. Kurt remembered some of her dad's advice about reminding a wife they are less than a man and only valuable in bed or looking pretty for parties.

"Neither do I."

"So... You have your slave for... your needs." Quinn huffed at herself. "Oh, forget it. Kurt, I want my own body slave."

"Oookay? I don't really mind. Mine claims to be proficient at both male and female service." Kurt tilted his head and smiled as he adjusted Quinn's necklace. 

"I don't want yours. I want mine. My Puck."

"Didn't your father sell him?"

"No. He's too petty for that. He's been selling Puck's services to the neighborhood housewives. He then makes him take lashings for daring to have sex with me. Please, Kurt. I need him."

"You realize this is going to take all of our honeymoon money. Goodbye, Paris." Kurt sighed wistfully. Paris with a pregnant and angry Quinn hadn't sounded fun anyway. He would much rather have been able to take David. 

"Then let's have a different honeymoon. Let's rent a hotel here in the states, get the flight money back. We can rent two rooms, have our real lovers to warm our beds."

"Tempting... except I haven't exactly had sex with mine yet."

"Here." Quinn pulled a key from between her breasts, impressive considering how high her lace collar was. "It's the car dad got me right before it all came out. I'll buy Puck, you go grab your David and take the honeymoon. The kid is playing kickball with my bladder anyway.

"Thank you, Quinn. You really are my best friend, you know that?"

"Don't start singing Freddie Mercury." She laughed and kissed his cheek. 

~~~

"Sir, you're not due home for two weeks." David was at the house. He had helped set up the reception and had been dismissed to the house. 

"Surprise!" Kurt smirked and walked right to David. "How about kissing the groom?"

"Of course, Sir."

Kurt curled a hand into David's hair and groaned as the slave's tongue slipped inside his mouth. This felt right, his body was on fire and David... well, he wasn't lying about his skills. Heat was sparking through him but it felt wrong. There was something... off about it. 

"I don't want this." At the words his slave moved back, breaking off all contact and waiting for orders. What was wrong with Kurt? David was handsome, strong, and completely for Kurt's use. The slave had been eager and willing and doing his best to be of service to Kurt so why in the hell was taking the offer leaving such a bad taste in his mouth...?

"I don't want you to just... give in, to do whatever I want." Kurt sighed and flopped himself down on the bed. He glared at the band of gold on his finger. "I'm married and I'm going to spend my wedding night with a slave."

"This slave is sorry." Dave was kneeling right where Kurt had left him. 

"David... Why don't I control my life? Why can't I love and fall for a man like me? Why do I have to hide? Everyone acts like being gay is so shame worthy, but I was born like this. I think I was." Kurt let his hand fall off the edge of the bed. David's lips pressed a kiss to it. That was his boy, always trying to sooth him. "David... Are you gay?"

"This slave doesn't understand. My training included the possibility of either gender of owner." 

"No, David... I mean do you enjoy men? Do you like the way they look. When you touch yourself do you think of guys or girls?"

"I don't touch myself, not without orders." David nudged closer, and Kurt found his hand scratching at the boy‘s neck. 

"Never?"

"David is a good slave, Sir." 

"Touch yourself." Kurt turned onto his side to watch him. 

David nodded and his hand traveled across his throat, down his collar bone until it pinched his wide nipple. His eyes were on Kurt, his every action was a display for his Master. It left Kurt cold. 

"Stop." Kurt whined and threw himself on his back. "That's not what I want either. I want to be... wanted. I want to have... David, you're handsome and so close to someone I would seek out but..."

"I'm not a freedman." David finished the thought and Kurt heard the sad note in his voice. "That is one thing this slave cannot give you. This slave would give anything and everything to Sir. Sir is a joy to be near, funny and allows David to help him in unconventional ways. This slave would bring your letters to a freedman lover and hide your secrets with his life."

"You only say that because I own you. You could think I was a piece of trash and want me to die and you would still say I was your stars and moon."

"Not if this slave was smart. If I hated you I would say simply that it was a duty and an honor to serve. Sir, Kurt... this slave is pleased to be David. This slave laughs at your comments about Miss Quinn and the wedding and life. This slave is eager to help you learn and feels joy at being an asset. This slave is so sorry he cannot satisfy every need." David wiped at the corner of his eye to catch a tear before it fell. 

"Are you in love with me, David?"

"This slave doesn't know if it counts the way a freedman's love would."

"If I wasn't your Master. If I... I was... a slave like you, would you still want to be near me, want to bring me joy?" Kurt bit his lip as he waited. 

"Yes, Sir. This slave would still care for you and want to make you smile and laugh. It would be harder, we would have other duties and masters, but this slave would try to see you every day and kiss away your tears."

"That's what I want. I want to be loved, not just obeyed. Come here. I want you to act like you did when you were ordering me around." Kurt beconed David to the bed and the huge man placed his body to hover over his tiny master. 

"Like this, Sir?" David went down on his elbow so their torsos pressed together. "Kiss me, Sir. I know you want to."

Kurt closed the distance and took a taste of David's mouth. This was right. "Call me Kurt."

"Kurt." David pressed the name to his cheek. "Do you want to be inside me tonight?"

"Don't ask." 

"Sir will fill this slave's holes, tonight. He will kiss and thrust into this slave."

"Oh God, David. Yes, please." 

The slave Kurt had thought would be nothing but a reminder of his shame grinned like the devil. "I will make Sir blackout from pleasure."

David was a very good slave. After his Sir had cum twice he tucked the man in and curled up behind his Sir. He couldn't be sure if Kurt could hear him, but he whispered anyway.

"I love you, Sir. Always and forever I am yours."

Kurt squeezed Dave's hand and the slave knew he was given the same promise.

**Author's Note:**

> World info: Slaves are a normal and accepted part of society, homosexuality isn't. Slaves are an upper class marker and it's comon for people to own slaves for status symbols. There are a few different classifications of slave that are mentioned.
> 
> Body Slaves: meant for the beauty of their forms, sexual service, social presentation, escorting on the arms at parties, many are trained as socialites, others are given to madams in whorehouses and have very little training beyond physical. Predominantly female, male stock of this tends to be able to double in society as a valet or personal secretary. It is rude and a taboo to speak of or remind people a male slave is a Body slave. 
> 
> Household slaves: Meant for large estates they are trained in cooking, cleaning, laundering and all of the tasks to run a domestic household. They are overseen by a Chief slave and then a Freeman Butler. In smaller/middle class families there is usually 1-3 of these that take up any and all functions including Body and Household. The slaves that serve middle class households are generally less trained and often are only trained as a domestic and have to attend Body without the full training. 
> 
> Tutor Slaves: Highly educated, often the most bright of slaves. These individuals sometimes come into slavery already educated (a family from good standing fallen into hardship). Sometimes they are clever slaves or the pet/favored of the trainer. They are kept in houses to teach the children. There are different levels of them, some are taught for younger children, other for older. Often times a Governess and a Tutor will be of the same class of slave with slightly different training. 
> 
> Heavy: Heavy Labour: The least expensive and highest risk slaves. These are deemed either physically unpleasing for Body and intellectually unsuitable for Household or Tutor. They work the Mines and Mills, heavy factory work with high death rates.


End file.
